


How (Not) To Fall In Love

by CharlotteWritesStuff



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, So much angst, boyf riends - Freeform, expensive headphones, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteWritesStuff/pseuds/CharlotteWritesStuff
Summary: Meet Michael Mell, kind hearted to everyone, including his bestfriend, Jeremy Heere. But he develops a love that threatens his friendship. With a certain young man after Michael he'd have to pluck up all the courage he can muster. He knows that Jeremy will never like him back, will Michael get the boy of his dreams or will he have to fight a little harder for someone else?





	1. prologue

Michael was used to heartbreak. Of course he was, since he was little he and his best friend Jeremy had been inseparable, but it was no surprise that he'd experienced his first proper heartbreak a few months ago at Jake's Halloween party. He remembered how bad it stung when he saw his best friend in the bathroom, he remembered how those words cut deeper than the sharpest knife. He knew that it was the work of the squip. Despite that, it hurt.

The second heartbreak was after the squip incident. Michael knew that Jeremy had feelings for Christine and she had feelings for Jeremy. Yet he never thought that they'd become a thing. It killed him to watch them together. He didn't hate Christine. Of course not, she was lovely and super sweet to him. That didn't mean he wasn't jealous.

The third hearbreak he experienced was a few weeks after. He and Jeremy had planned a video game marathon, mainly to get past level nine and a whole weekend to themselves was just what they needed. But of course, Michael was foolish to believe that Jeremy's relationship with Christine wouldn't go u noticed.

"Hey bro, Christine is sick I can't hang out this weekend, sorry, next week?" Michael had felt his heart drop to his shoes, not that he was surprised though. The last heartbreak he faced was a few hours after: He realised that he had strong feelings for his bestfriend. This was the worst out of the four and the worst part was that he still had these feelings, but they had no where to go. This is where our story begins...


	2. Eye to eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, how are we all today? This is the first proper chapter of my new fan fiction. Ooh this is exciting isn't it? Anyway I hope you all enjoy the mess I'm about to put you in. (Seriously, I've never written angst before but I'd like to think this turned out okay.)

"Jeremy!" Michael yelled to his friend who was at the other end of the hallway. He hung his headphones around his neck and ran up to him and wrapped his hands around Jeremy's waist.

"Michael, how are you?" Jeremy sounded a little groomer than usual.

"What's up man, you seem...depressed." 

Jeremy took a deep breath. "Christine broke up with me!"

Michael's eyes widened. This was a miracle! Well not for Jeremy, for him. Maybe if he waited patiently, he might have a chance with him.

"So is it going to be awkward between the two of you?" Michael asked, pretending that he hadn't been daydreaming about kissing his best friend.

"Well probably, but only for a short while, but we won't let it get between us, or the group." Jeremy shrugged.

"Did she tell you why she wanted to break up?"

"No, she said it would be better if we just stayed friends." Jeremy gave a long sigh.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Michael asked sympathetically.

"No man, I don't want to ignite anything, I respect Christine's choice." Jeremy slammed his locker shut, before turning on his heels to walk down the corridor.

"Jeremy wait!" Michael called, to which Jeremy stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah?" Jeremy turned to face Michael, allowing brief eye contact. This was his chance!

"I was wondering...if..." Michael stuttered. "W-would you like to come to my place and play some videogames?" 

Jeremy smiled. "And get stoned in your basement?"

"Of course!"

"I'll meet you outside after school."

Michael smiled."I'm going to history." He said.

"Well what a surprise." Jeremy smirked. "I'm heading to the class next door."

"Care to join me?"

Jeremy linked his arm within Michael's, allowing his heart to beat uncontrollably.

****

"Yo Jakey D! Yelled the sharp and slightly bitter voice of rich Goranski. "There's something I want to speak to you about."

"Yeah?" Jake was slightly worried that his best friend, Rich, of all people, was talking about something serious.

"It's about that anti-social, headphones kid."

"You mean Michael?" Jake inquired.

"Yeah, whatever." Rich shook his head. "I think I kinda like him."

Jake stepped back, this was certainly unusual. Jake knew about Rich's bisexuality, he told him in the hospital.

"Rich, this is unlike you." Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know." Rich said in a quick whisper. "But like, since I got rid of the squip, I've been getting in touch with my emotional side."

Jake shrugged. "So does this mean that you'll be nicer to everyone?" He asked.

"Well I'll certainly try."

He peaked around the corner, Michael was nowhere to be seen. Most likely with Jeremy.

"So why not ask him?" Jake asked obviously curious.

"Because he's been pinning over Jeremy since I can remember, I literally they were dating."

"So THAT'S why you wrote 'boyf riends' on their backpacks!"

"No, that was the squip." Rich still felt a little sick thinking about the squip.

"Wait, I'm confused." Jake said. "So Christine and Jeremy AREN'T dating?"

"No! They broke up this morning, keep up!" Rich flicked Jake on the forehead.

"How do you know that and not me?" 

"Because I know what's going on in Michael's life." Rich said proudly.

"So you've been stalking him?" Jake knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"No! I'm not a stalker, I'm a RESEARCHER. And Michael just happens to be a good subject."

Jake stared at Rich, he looked very unimpressed.

"Oh hey, how is it going with Madeleine?"

"Yeah she just wanted me for sex, I'm more into Chloe."

"Didn't you guys just break up?" Rich paused "for the second time."

"We technically only dated once."

"Also, isn't she into Brooke?"

"Damn!" Jake yelled in defeat.

"Heh, don't worry man, you'll find someone." Rich put his arm on Jake's shoulder.

"Thanks man, I hope things work out with you and Michael."

Rich smiled.

****

Jeremy shrugged his bag under the sink. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Yo. Tall ass!"

Jeremy whipped around, he saw Rich. He was standing by the urinal, thrusting a little. It kind of reminded Jeremy of that time a few months ago.

"I thought we agreed not to call me that." Jeremy arched his eyebrows.

"Sorry, just old habits."

"Also, once again, how can you do that, while...doing....that?" Jeremy pointed to Rich's crotch.

"Confidence." Said Rich with a flourish.

Once he'd finished, he turned and faced Jeremy, realising how short he was to him, he took a step back.

"So you and Christine?" Rich tried to pry the information out of Jeremy.

"What about us?"

"What's the deal?"

"What do you mean 'what's the deal'?"

Rich huffed

"I heard that you two are no longer a thing, is that true or not!?" Rich yelled, rather aggravated. Jeremy was taken back slightly by his outburst.

"Who told you?" Jeremy asked, how did it manage to spread around the school in the time it did?

"Never mind who told me, is it true or not!?"

"Fine, it's true, she broke up with me this morning."

"Interesting." Rich placed a hand on his chin.

"Interesting, why?"

"Never you mind." Rich put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "You coming to lunch with us?"

"Ah, sorry man, I can't, I've got to help Mr. Reyes."

"Traitor." Rich said in a joking tone.

"Let everyone know for me."

"Will do, also, sorry for the outburst." 

Rich apologized? Rich never apologizes.

"It's cool man."

Jeremy turned swiftly and trotted happily out of the bathroom.

****

Michael thumped his tray on the table. He was the first one there. He took his headphones from around his neck and around his ears and the endless stream of music began. One song after another, over and over his head. He could get lost into another world. No worries, no anxiety, no-

"Michael!" A petite voice snapped him back into reality.

"Christine!" Michael paused his music to focus his attention. "Come sit." 

Christine sat in the seat opposite and picked out a small brown, paper bag.

"Just the two of us." Christine said awkwardly.

"Yup." Michael matched the level of awkwardness. "Rich told me that Jeremy won't be joining us, he had to talk to Mr. Reyes."

"Oh my god!" Christine started to panic. "Does he not want to sit with the group because of me? Does he think it'll be awkward? Is this my fault?" She seemed to talk a hundred miles an hour.

"Calm down! Jeremy said he'd join us tomorrow." Michael tried to calm Christine down.

"Ok that's fine." Christine took a deep breath.

"Um, you can tell me to mind my own business, but why did you break up with Jeremy?"

Christine sat up, almost as if she wanted to leave. "It sounds a little selfish but-" Christine ran her fingers through her hair. "I just didn't feel anything around him and I just thought that if I broke up quickly now, it would be less heart-breaking."

Michael smiled sweetly. "That's not selfish." He said simply.

"Thank you! I don't know why I didn't speak to you before, you're so sweet."

Michael blushed, he'd never been told that before. "Thank you." Was all he could think of to say.

_Thump!_ Michael and Christine, jumped at the sound.

"Rich, Jake, hey!" Christine smiled.

"How are you guys?" Asked Michael.

"Good." Said Rich awkwardly.

"Yeah good." Said Jake trying to ease the tension.

"Hey guys!" Yelled jenna, loudly clapping her tray down.

"Hey guys." Said Chloe.

"Hi." Next was Brooke.

They all sat down together around the large circular table.

"So how have we been?" Asked Jenna overly enthusiastically.

"Great.." The rest said in an exasperated unison.

"That bad."

"I'm tired." Chloe complained, scratching the back of her head.

"Same, and it's only half way through the day." Brooke groaned.

"Where's Jeremy?" Asked Jenna.

"With Mr. Reyes." Said Christine, Michael and Rich in unison.

"Ah, speaking of which." Said Jenna, raising and eyebrow and shooting a look at Christine, who returned the look.

"What?" Asked Michael, obliviously. He noticed that the two girls were giggling quietly to themselves.

"What?" Rich seemed to be just as oblivious.

"Just ask him!" Christine, sighed.

"Fine!" Jenna turned to Michael. "Michael."

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath. "When are you going to ask Jeremy out?"

Michael felt the heat rise to his cheeks, did he make it that obvious?

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a confession to make; I don't have the next chapter completely planned out, but you should expect it in the next week to fortnight. Well I hope you enjoyed and, tell me what you think, I'm up for feedback, bye guys!


	3. One good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! So, surprise! I managed to finish my chapter earlier than expected. I was kind of in a hurry to finish it, to be honest. I've had quite a busy week, regarding school and work. But that's besides the point! Please enjoy chapter three...

 

 

 

> Michael was lost for words! This was was definitely uncalled for.

"What do you mean?" Michael tried to speak out.

"Oh come on! We can see you like him and I bet he likes you back." Jenna smirked.

Michael stuttered in an attempt to make at least one sentence that made sense. His eyes flickered from Jenna to Chloe, to Brooke, to Rich and finally to Christine. "Chr- did you-" It was no use. Michael couldn't quite get the words out.

"Are you alright?" Brooke asked, placing a hand on Michael's shoulder in genuine worry. She looked him dead in the eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little shook." Michael smiled as he took his glasses off to wipe them off.

"We didn't mean to scare you." Christine apologized. "We just thought you two would make a great couple."

Jenna nodded in agreement. "Yeah, plus, you've been going through a lot already."

"Thanks, but I don't think Jeremy likes me back, so I'm gonna pass."

"I think he likes you." Chloe spoke up. She had been quiet through this whole conversation and had been playing with Brooke's hair. "I'm  sure he does, I can tell.

"You think so?" Michael asked hopefully.

"Of course I do." Chloe tied the hair elastic around bundle of Brooke's hair.

"So you think I should ask him?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well okay then, I'll do it tonight." Michael said bravely. "He's coming mine."

"Yes please do. And tell me how it goes." Said Jenna.

"I will, I promise."

****

Rich growled as he made his way to his locker. God! He hated Michael, but he loved him. He'd never felt this way about a human being before, and he was slipping through his fingers, there was nothing he could do about it, but watch as Michael fade away from his life, quite possibly forever.

No! It was fine. Rich knew that Michael was just a person. Rich could get any girl, or guy in the school, if he wanted, he could date Madeline for one day, then Dustin Kropp the next. But there was just something about Michael. Maybe it was his beautiful brown eyes, or the slight accent to his voice, or maybe it was the way he seemed to like everyone. He could be nice to even the worst of people, forgive the most unthinkable things, and damn! Rich wanted Michael more than anything.

"Rich!" Jake yelled at his friend. "I thought I'd find you here."

The very second Jake finished his sentence, he heard a small weep. "Rich, are you alright?"

Rich was not alright. Maybe it was the emptiness from losing the squip, or the stress of everything to do with Michael.

In all his life he never thought he'd break down in tears in front of anyone, let alone his best friend. Jake took a step closer to Rich, who was trying to conceal his teary eyes.

"You don't have to keep it inside anymore." Jake encircled his arms around riches quivering body. Rich buried his nose In Jake's hoodie as he cried for ages. He kept everything locked deep inside for so long, he thought he'd forgotten how to feel, but there he was, sobbing to his best friend. This was the kindest he'd seen Jake.

Rich pulled himself together, after what had felt like a lifetime. He took a shaky breath in and pushed away from the embrace. He whipped his eyes while smiling.

"Th-thanks bro." Rich said quietly, still shook up from the sudden wave of emotion.

"No problem." Jake looked down at Rich's tear stricken face. It was the first time he'd felt so much sympathy for a human being before, then again, he'd hadn't seen a person cry to him before.

As Rich composed himself, he noticed Michael walk down the hallway, damn! Rich couldn't let Michael see him like this, Rich buried his face in his math book to hide his face.

"Rich! Hi!" Michael's sweet voice filled Rich's ears. Rich wiped the rest of his tears from his face.

"Hey Michael." Rich said as perky as he could. "Wha-what's up?" Rich felt like crying all over again.

"Not much, I'm off to get my car and meet Jeremy out front." He swung his keys around his finger. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little nervous." Michael chuckled.

Rich looked at Michael. "Listen you don't have to do this if you don't want to, our friends will understand if you don't."

"Thanks Rich, but I think this will be good to raise my confidence." Michael looked down at Rich. "And besides, I feel like this will be the one and only time to tell him."

"Well if you're sure." Rich said, trying to hide his disappointment. "Let me know how it goes."

"I will, thanks!" Michael turned to walk away. Trotting happily, he waved to Rich and opened the door.

"You alright?" Jake asked in genuine concern.

"Yeah, of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Rich yelled. "Just watched the love of my life slip through my fingers."

"You're NOT fine, dude." Jake sympathetically looked down at Rich who was just about ready to cry. "How's about you come to mind, take your mind off everything."

***

Michael waited in his car, this was it. He already has a plan figures out. They were going to play some videogames, then eventually get stoned (in his basement). This will be when he confesses to Jeremy, although asking someone out while stoned, might not be a good idea. Nevertheless, this is wanted Michael wanted.

"Hey." Jeremy said while quickly hopping into the car. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, all good to go." Michael started the car and began to drive.

"So what we're you thinking of playing?" Jeremy asked.

It was a no Brainer to Michael. "Apocalypse of the damned, obviously." He giggled. "We have to get past level nine."

"What again?" Jeremy rolled his eyes in mock aggravation. "We've been doing this for a month."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for zombie themed games." Michael shrugged. He noticed that Jeremy still wasn't quite himself. "Buddy, you alright?"

Jeremy nodded his head. "I'm still trying to get over Christine."

Without taking his eyes from the road, he put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "You'll be fine, you just need an evening to get over her."

"Thank you Michael." Jeremy said quietly.

"Hey, don't mention it, just doing my job as 'the best friend ever'"

"I mean it." I don't know what I would do without you."

Michael blushed. He continued to think about his plan. Maybe he shouldn't confess to Jeremy while high, that probably wasn't the best of ideas. But he still needed a proper plan. No! He was going to be okay, all he had to do was be himself. It was a little cheesy, he knew but what other choice did he have?

"So how was Mr. Reyes?" Michael asked to ease the tension.

"He was alright, he just had to talk to me about the play, can you believe that it was the best selling school play?"

Of course he could. "Midsummer night's dream with zombies? I'm sure it was a huge success." Sarcasm dripping on every word.

"It most likely had something to do with the squip." Jeremy shrugged.

"Ah yes, that reminds me, how are you feeling?" Asked Michael. "Regarding the squip, I mean."

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little emotional." Jeremy subconsciously put his hand to his temple. "I still get nightmares."

"Ah jeez bro, I'm so sorry." This was the first time Michael had heard about this. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Its not that important, everyone gets nightmares."

"You're right, I'm not your dad, but I am here for you."

"I know you are and I appreciate everything you've done." Jeremy began his heartfelt speech. "You've shown me nothing but kindness for all these twelve years we've known each other. Even during everything with the squip, after I abandoned you. You tried to help.

"That means a lot." Michael gushed. "You'd do the same for me, right?"

"Of course." Jeremy happily grinned as he comfortably crossed his legs on the seat. "Why wouldn't I?"

Michael blushed. God, he loved Jeremy's smile and his little dimples. "Do you want to stay the night." He asked. "I mean it'll probably be easier, for us. I can just drive you to school the next morning."

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks."

"We're here." Michael looked at Jeremy. "Are you ready?"

"Yup"

The two of them awkwardly clambered out of the car. Goofily smiling at each other.

Then Michael started to feel it....

"I'm going to head to the bathroom real quick, I'll meet you in the basement." And with that Michael made a mad dash into the house.

****

Michael splashed some water in his face. He was pretty sure he was freaking out more than he should be. All he needed to do was say one sentence, and it'll be over in five minutes.

"Oh god five whole minutes!" He composed himself. "No, it's fine." Michael paced the floor. Maybe he should just chicken out and enjoy an evening of video games.

But that'd be a waste, wouldn't it? Michael looked himself in the mirror. "Its just as simple as; Jeremy, I like you."

He knew that there was a possibility of falling, but he was prepared to take the risk with the bravest smile he could muster. "I'm ready!" He yelled.

And so, pumping himself up, he puffed out his chest and unlocked the door, this was it, he was going to do it.

****

"Hey." Michael said, jumping over the beanbag to grab his console. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Jeremy said confidently, gripping on to his console as tight as he could.

Michael sat down in the beanbag, next to Jeremy. "Actually, before we start, there's something I need to tell you."

"Jeremy turned sideways to face Michael. "What's up?"

"Well....So it's regarding us...." Michael took a deep breath. "Uh....Do you think that we could....Get past level nine! Jeez!"

STRIKE ONE! 

"Well hopefully. There's only one way to find out!"

"Yeah um, there's something else I wanted to say." Michael started to sweat."

"And that is?"

"Well, would you....Uh like me to order a pizza! I mean we'll be here for a while, we should eat!"

STRIKE TWO!

Michael wanted to kick himself.

"Um Jeremy, there's j-just one last thing I need to tell you..." Michael stammered nervously.

"Wait, let me guess!" Jeremy teased. "You want to know if, I want ice cream?"

"No! Not that!" Michael replied.

"Hot fudge on the side, with whipped cream?"

"No!" Michael giggled.

"I know! Sprinkles!"

"No!" Michael yelled.

"Then what!?" Jeremy yelled in mock frustration.

"Jeremy Heere, I think I've fallen in love with you!" Michael blurted.

Silence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh cliff hanger, how dare I! I'm sorry guys, but what's a good fan fiction without at least one cliff hanger? On top of that I've got some bad news;  
> So I'm on my work experience this week so I'm taking a break from writing, I don't know if I will be able to update this week but I'll do my best. In the meantime, let me know what you think will happen next.  
> Anyways I will see you next time my dears.
> 
> X


	4. The worst decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I decided take this chapter a little shorter than usual, as I feel like I've given you enough angst, the next few chapters will be quite fluffy and cute, (hopefully). So I managed to find some time after work to finish this. So please enjoy.

Michael panicked. Oh carp! This was a terrible idea, why did he do this? Why didn't he keep his mouth shut?

Michael's heart started beating, picking up the pace in every passing second.

"Michael?" Jeremy was taken aback from Michael's sudden outburst. "I'm straight."

Michael felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. "O-oh." He stuttered. "Right, yeah, that's fine."

"I'm really sorry." Jeremy apologized, looking Michael in the eyes.

Blinking back the tears, he shakily said. "No, it was stupid of me to say something like that." He tried to hide his disappointment.

"I don't want to make things awkward between us." Said Jeremy.

"Oh no, neither do I!" Michael tried to sound casual as possible, and as if the rejection didn't bother him.

That was it for Michael. He was ready to cry. "Before we start, I'm going to grab something and I'll be right back." And before Jeremy could say another word, Michael scrambled up the stairs once more.

****

Michael slammed the bathroom door shut. Sliding down the wall he began to cry. He cried for Jeremy. He cried for his feelings. And he cried for his own foolishness. He didn't dare make a noise, in fear of being found.

He should've known that Jeremy would never like him back. He wished he'd chickened out, he should've listened to his instincts.

But it was a waste to think of such things that were in the past.

And thus, he decided that crying in his bathroom wasn't going to get him anywhere, he had to go out there and face the evening. He stood up to go and find his best friend....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed that. Please let me know whether you enjoyed this chapter or if I should continue. Also as of now I have around 160 hits. I'm really happy that people are enjoying my story, I mean it's pretty good for a first fan fiction. Also I've had some really lovely comments, so I thank you all.
> 
> X


	5. A sweet smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! It's been quite a while hasn't it? Well I'm here with a new chapter, and let me tell you, this chapter is where the plot thickens. (I'm making this more exciting than it actually is). I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you on the other side.

A few days went by and Michael decided to avoid Jeremy, not completely, just between classes. Usually when with the group he'd be at the opposite end of the table. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he'd screwed up with Jeremy. But soon days became weeks. Weeks became months, and by the end of new year he'd found himself very much alone, emotionally. Maybe if Michael just spoke to him, things would go back to normal, well it was worth a shot.

Then again, Jeremy would probably be pissed that Michael hadn't spoken to him in months. Maybe he should just wait for Jeremy to come to him. Yeah, that was a better idea. Then he'd be sure that Jeremy wanted to fix the friendship, but Michael knew that this was all his fault. Maybe this was fate for him, and that he needed a new best friend, was that selfish?

Michael dumped his bag in his locker. He wished that things weren't like this, why was he such an idiot? He felt tears from in his eyes, blurring his vision. It was at this moment, he noticed a figure stand before him.

"Hey Michael!" It was Jeremy, his once best friend.

"Oh hi Jere!" Michael wiped his eyes, to stop the tears from falling.

"We haven't spoken in so long, where have you been?"

Michael felt his stomach lurch! He had to get out of this situation before he mentioned something he shouldn't.

"I can't talk now Jeremy...I...Er....have to...talk to the....nurse! Yes that's it! Michael scrambled for the right thing to say.

"The nurse?" Jeremy looked worried. "What! Why!?"

"Oh....Er....I need to talk to her about stuff."

Jeremy wasn't convinced. "What about?"

"Anxiety stuff." Michael lied through his teeth.

"Oh finally! You decided to talk to the nurse about your anxiety. That's great! That'll really help." Jeremy smiled genuinely.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess it was time." Michael rubbed the back his neck.

"Well, I'll let you go then. I'm really proud of you Michael." Jeremy placed a hand on his shoulder.

Michael slipped awkwardly behind the lockers. He felt AWFUL! It was the first time in all twelve years of friendship he'd lied to Jeremy. It was the worst feeling in the world.

****

Rich placed his books on his desk.

"Hey Rich." Said Michael awkwardly.

"Oh hey Michael, how are you? You know, I haven't spots you in so long, you've been quite quiet for a very long time. I didn't say anything, I suppose I should've."

"Oh yeah! It was just-"

"Jeremy?"

"Yeah, it's just that, I've really messed up with him and like, I can't talk to him the way I used to."

Rich's expression softened. "Well things like that happen and there's nothing we can do about it."

Michael blinked.

"Well that sounded less mean in my head. This whole 'without a squip' thing is kind of difficult to process."

"I understand, I'm not gonna lie, after I found out about the squip and that you also had one, I felt kind of bad for you."

Rich felt his cheeks heat up. "You did?" He stammered like an idiot.

"Yeah, and I use that, it was fate that bought us together, right?" 

"Right." Rich smiled.

Michael sat himself down in the seat next to Rich, without breaking eye contact. "So, how's Jake? You guys really seem like you're getting along very well."

Rich arched an eyebrow. "We've always been getting along."

"O-oh yeah, I just-I." Good grief. He messed up, yet, another conversation. "You've just been, more....um....physical?" Was that the right thing to say?

"Physical!?" Rich sounded rather gobsmacked.

"Ye-yeah, just the other day I saw you and Jake hug by the lockers....wait are you two, BOYFRIENDS!?"

"What!? No!" Rich frantically flapped his arms. "I've just been getting in touch with my emotional side so that was the best idea."

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I just-"

"No! It's fine." Rich interrupted Michael. "It's an honest mistake."

"Oh, that's fine, well you guys would make an awesome couple!"

Ouch! Rich felt like he'd been slapped in the face, he didn't want Jake! He wanted Michael! And so, in frustration he slammed his head on the text.

****

Rich huffed as he pushed his locker shut, in complete anger.

"So, I'm guessing that, the conversation didn't go well?" Asked Jake leaning against the lockers.

"Oh gee, what gave you that idea!?" Rich yelled.

"Calm yourself Richard!" Jake yelled back. He never uses Rich's full name. "You need to just take a step back!" 

Rich nodded. Maybe he was right, maybe he was expecting too much, maybe he should take a step back. "You're right." Was all he could say.

"You alright?"

"No. I've been on this emotional rollercoaster. Maybe I should just take back the squip."

"Hey, come on now, we don't want to deal with THAT again." Jake chuckled. "Maybe ask Michael if he wants to join you on a date?"

Rich's face picked up. "A date? But where?"

Jake shrugged. "Anywhere, your house, the beach."

"I know!" Rich yelled if a light bulb in his head lit up. "Thanks Jake, you're the best!" Rich wrapped his arms around Jake's neck momentarily, before taking off and running down the hall.

****

Rich had been searching for ten minutes. Why, was it when Rich needed to find Michael, he couldn't find him?

And then he saw it! Michael's bright red hoodie.

"Michael!" Rich shouted, running as fast as he could.

"Rich, how can I help you?" Michael beamed.

"Uh well, I was wondering." Rich rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "If you'd like to come to my place tomorrow and- you know... play some videogames?"

Michael tilted his head in confusion. "Videogames? You never struck me as a videogames kind of guy."

"Yeah, I did until I got the squip, it told me that videogames were uncool, but I've started picking it up again."

"Oh well then. I'd love to!" Michael cheerfully gave Rich a tight squeeze, he hadn't been this happy in such a long time. "I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished. Are you all enjoying this? This is pretty exciting for me as this is my first proper fanfiction, and you've all been really great and supportive, so I thank you all. ^-^
> 
> Oh and before I forget, I have got myself a tumblr. If y'all want to check it out here:  
> https://charlottewritesthings.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you all and have a good day and I'll see you all in the next chapter,  
> Until then,
> 
> X


	6. A simple misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys! How are we all today? I'm very well. So I'm kind of looking forward to this chapter, see, I managed to get it done earlier than expected and finished planning it in my English lesson. Anyway, enjoy yourself and I'll see you later.

That evening, Rich dug out his old 'apocalypse of the damned' from years ago. He wasn't quite sure what kind of games Michael liked, but he was sure that he liked zombie themed games. 

Taking another breath in, Rich went upstairs and looked himself in the mirror, he slicked his hair back, "I'm ready." He said in fake confidence.

And so, when the time finally came, Rich was a nervous wreck, this was probably a terrible idea, but he was in too deep. He couldn't back down now. Rich made his way to the kitchen, his parents weren't there, they never were, that was a good thing. He paced the floor, today was just a day with his friend, not a day to figure his feelings out.

****

On his way, Michael decided he needed to stop at seven eleven. A nice cold slushie. was just what he needed, he was pretty nervous, he hadn't hung out with anyone in so long, let alone with a boy that once upon a time he couldn't even talk to.

Nevertheless, he decided that this was good for him, he'd lost his friendship with Jeremy, (or so he thought). Maybe he and Rich could become closer, that'd be nice. 

"He's been so nice recently, I wonder why." He thought to himself. 

Not that it was a bad thing. He was just curious, it could've been something to do with the squip. Anyhow, Michael was sure that this could be the start of a wonderful friendship.

****

And at half past one he showed up with a red slushie in one hand and a blue slushie in the other. When he and Jeremy would play videogames, he'd give Jeremy the blue slushie and he'd have the red. It was only fair that he treated rich the same.

"Hey Rich!" Michael yelled, shoving his blue slushie in Rich's direction.

"Hey Michael, what's this?" Rich asked in confusion, but taking the slushie all the same.

"Oh...I'm...see, when I used to play videogames with Jeremy, I'd bring over slushies, he'd have the blue and I'd have the red." He tried to explain. "But if you don't want it, I can take it back and-"

"No! It's fine, it's really n-nice of you." Rich smiled at his slushie. "Come on in."

Michael grinned as he made his way in to the house.

It was quite large, that was for sure. He walked into the foyer, the room itself wasn't as you'd expect a modern day home to look, it looked like it was taken out of the 20's.

"It's a very nice place, you got." Michael said, looking around.

"Don't touch anything!" Rich warned. "My parents will kill us both!"

"Oh right." Michael stepped away from anything he was able to break.

"I think you'd better come with me." Rich took Michael by the hand.

****

"I didn't know what kind of games you liked, but I knew you liked zombie themed games, so-" Rich turned and showed Michael the 'apocalypse of the damned'.

Michael's eyes immediately lit up. "Apocalypse of the damned?" He said, taking the case from Rich's hands. "I love apocalypse of the damned!"

"I love apocalypse of the damned." Rich attempted to contain his excitement. "I haven't played it in such a long time, so I might be a bit rusty."

Michael chuckled. "The last time I played it, was month's ago." He ran his thumb over the cover, almost as if he was remembering. Remembering the Times with Jeremy. It still broke his heart to know it was ultimately his fault. But that didn't matter now, what mattered was that he was with Rich now and that was the most important thing.

"We have to play this!" Michael yelled enthusiastically.

"Agreed." Rich nodded.

****

An hour later, Rich decided to pause the game.

"Ok!" He said abruptly. "I need tool talk to you about something."

Michael placed his console on the floor in front of him. "Yes?" He turned to give rich his full attention.

"So! I feel like I can trust you." Rich twiddled his thumbs.

"Rich, I'm honoured, you feel that way. What can I help you with?"

Rich took a deep breath. "I've developed feelings for someone at school." The very moment those words left his mouth, he instantly regretted them.

"Oh?" Michael enquired. "How long have you had these feelings for them?"

Rich thought for a moment. "Since I got rid of the squip." He broke away from Michael's glance. He knew that if he gave Michael too many clues, he'd figure it out.

"Come on! You have to give me some clues!" Michael rocked back and forth.

Rich's heart leapt. "Oh...um...He's rather tall, and we're really good friends, but recently we've gotten a lot closer."

Michael grinned from ear to ear. "I know who it is!" He chanted.

Rich felt his heart stop dead. "Y-you do?" He stammered. Rich knew he screwed up now.

"It's Jake!" Michael yelled. "Man, I knew it! You guys would make a great couple! I said so before!"

"Michael I don't-"

"I'm so happy for you! I'll help with everything!"

Rich was wrong. Well, technically speaking, Michael  ~~~~did figure it out, it was just the wrong person. Rich thought that the best thing to do was, pretend that he had a crush on Jake and move on and just accept that he never had a chance with Michael to begin with.

"Thank you Michael." Rich tried to squeeze out. "I'm glad I spoke to you."

"I'm glad you felt as though you could tell me."

"Yeah." Rich said shakily, he'd accepted defeat and picked up the console to press play.

****

Six o' clock is when Rich's parents were to come home. Rich knew he had to have Michael out by then.

He'd almost lost track of time, he looked at the clock, it read 'ten to six', and so he paused. "It's nearly six."

Michael rubbed his eyes. "How long have we been playing?"

"Four hours." Rich said groggily.

"I should leave. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Right, I'll show you to the door."

He wasn't going to lie, he enjoyed this, even if things didn't quite go to plan.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday." Rich looked up and smiled.

"Yeah. Thank you for inviting me." Michael bobbed on his heals.

"Hey, ya' know. We could always make this a regular thing." Rich suggested.

Michael grinned Goofily. "I'd love that!" He threw his arms around Rich and lifted him into the air.

"Ok then, deal!" Rich said giggling. That was the first time he'd giggled in a long time. It was he giggled full stop.

"Bye then!" Michael smiled as he raced to the car.

"See ya!" Rich sighed, closing the door.

****

 As Michael began driving, he started to think. He thought about Rich and he thought about Jeremy. He knew that he had a crush on Jeremy, but how did he feel about Rich?

Well, for starters, he was grateful that they became such close friends, but also, he was happy to spend time with Rich, like really happy. He felt a little disappointed when he found out that Rich had a crush on Jake, wait a minute-

"I have a crush on Rich!" He yelled.

He pulled over at the side of the road. There was no way he could have a crush on Rich. He'd spent one full day with him and he had a crush on Jake.

"Stupid!" He yelled to himself, slapping his forehead. "You can't have a crush on Rich, He's entrusted you with a secret. To like him would be so selfish, just let go of that thought, right now!"

And he did, he took that God awful thought out of his head and continued to drive, feeling sick with guilt, he cursed at himself. He was disgusted, but also glad that he was able to move on from Jeremy. Now he just had to move on from Rich. "I give up!" Michael huffed.

****

Rich spent the evening in his room. He really screwed up any chance he had with Michael. He picked up his phone on his bedside cabinet.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, it's me."

"Yo Richie, what's up? How was your date with Michael?"

Rich pinched the bridge of his nose. "Crap, Michael thinks I have a crush on you."

"How did you manage that?" Jake groaned.

"I don't know!" Rich was sounding more exasperated by the minute. "He just- ugh!"

"Better luck next time." Jake said sympathetically.

"Thanks, Ill see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Rich threw himself on his bed, and let out a sigh.

"I'll try again next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! Did you like the chapter? Well, I hope you all are enjoying the story, also thank you for 313 hits and 37 kudos, it truly means a lot. Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter. Until then. X


	7. Only us two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been having some writers block recently. I wrote the first part of this chapter, then left it for a bit, so to speed things along I wrote this short chapter, consider it as an early update.

Jeremy hadn't seen Michael in ages...Well a few weeks that is. He seemed to spend all his time with Rich, and with the exception of once or twice a week, where they'd spend lunchtime with the rest of the group, but today was not the day.

Jeremy was known to pick at his food when he was down about something, and seemed to make everything obvious.

"Jere!" 

Jeremy snapped himself back into reality. "Uh what? Oh Christine!"

"We've been watching you pick at your food for the last ten minutes, something is up."

Jeremy shrugged. "It's nothing, I was just thinking of Michael is all"

"Well now that you mention it." Brooke began. "He's been spending more time with Rich."

"Do you think he  _likes_ Michael?" Jeremy asked.

"Well of course he does!" Jake yelled, as if what he said was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jeremy, totally oblivious.

"Have you not noticed his body language around him? When you guys were talking to Michael, telling him how he should 'totally ask Jeremy out.' And 'I bet he likes you back.' Rich was blinking back tears, you may see Rich as a heartless, soulless bitch, but he's not and the sooner you open your eyes, the better."

The group exchanged guilty looks. It was only now that they realised how selfish they'd been, not just to Michael, but to Rich as well.

"I have to go!" Jeremy said sharply. He picked up his tray and left the table.

"Jeremy wait!" Christine yelled after Jeremy.

****

Jeremy hadn't walked but a few metres out of the lunch hall. He'd been followed!

"Jeremy!" Christine shouted, running after him.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now." Jeremy hissed. "Jake was right, I should've known. I could've stopped all this, I could've saved BOTH Michael and Rich from a world of pain."

Christine's face softened. "Jeremy, don't blame yourself, because this isn't your fault. You're not a mind reader, there was no way you could tell who liked who, so stop bringing yourself down."

"Christine, I-"

"No! Are you seriously telling me you don't feel anything?" Christine shouted, angrily. "You've spend too much time putting yourself down."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You just need to spend some time with Michael."

"How? He spends all his time with Rich." Jeremy looked defeated.

"You're Jeremy Heere, the guy who'd do anything for his friends." Christine took his face in her hands. "Now go out there and find him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'll get back to writing full length chapters, thanks guys. X.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, welcome back. How are we all today? I've officially recovered from my dreaded writers block, so this chapter will be a full length one. Enjoy ^-^

Jeremy looked over the block of lockers. He saw Michael, he was alone!

This was his chance! All Jeremy had to do was walk up to him and say: "hey Michael!" And boom! Friendship restored!

Although, it didn't seem as straight forward as he'd hoped. Maybe, they'd spent too long away from each other, was that it? Had his friendship with Michael crashed and burned?

"Jeremy?"

"Wha-!? Oh Christine."

"You look like a peeping Tom."

"A peeping what?"

Christine rolled her eyes. "You look like your spying on Michael."

"You're right. I don't know what I'm doing anymore, we were so close, now look where we are." Jeremy buried his face in his hands.

"For goodness sake Jeremy! Take a deep breath and assess your situation."

Jeremy did as he was told and took a breath. "I don't know what to do."

"Talk to him, you dummy, and don't over think it!"

"But, Christine. What if he rejects me?"

"He's not going to reject you, come on Jeremy, be a man." Christine groaned.

"But-"

"If he rejects you, move on, he's not worth your time."

Jeremy hung his head, Christine was right. Maybe he should just give up and watch how Michael slowly but surely leave his life for good. "Maybe you're right. You know what, I think I'll leave it for now."

"Well, if you're sure." Christine sighed. "It's your choice."

"You sound disappointed." Jeremy looked up, hiding his face behind his fringe.

"Well, only a little bit. I'm just upset that you're letting go of a friendship of what? Ten years."

"Twelve." Jeremy corrected

"Fine, twelve. All I'm saying is that, you need to start talking to him, you've been in a mess for ages, you're letting this get the better of you. Why?"

Jeremy felt himself tear up. He couldn't believe that the girl who broke up with him all those months ago, wanted to help him through his problems. Then it was decided! He was going to take Christine's advice.

"I'm going to do it!" Jeremy said with bravery.

"I'm proud of you Jere!" Christine grinned from ear to ear.

Jeremy threw his arms around Christine's neck. "Thank you." He said gratefully. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Jeremy." Christine smiled even more.

Jeremy put on a brave face and began to walk. Over to his friend.

****

Michael looked over his shoulder, still no sign of Rich. If he didn't show up in the next five minutes, he'd go to the lunch hall himself.

"H-hey Michael."

Michael turned around, it was Jeremy, damn! He'd almost forgotten what had happened between them. Not in the selfish way of course, but he knew that their friendship was over and that Jeremy had forgotten about him.

"Jeremy! How are you?"

Jeremy twiddled his thumbs. "Well...I was wondering, if you'd...uh."

"I'd what?"

"If you'd like to sit with us at lunch. You AND Rich I mean, you guys haven't been hanging out with us for a while."

"Well, I can't do it today, but we'll start sitting with you guys on Monday."

Jeremy nodded in satisfaction, it was better than a complete rejection.

"Well, great! The guys would love to see you guys again."

"Thanks bro." Michael smiled at Jeremy. How Jeremy missed that smile. That smile could light up the world. Was a certain someone falling in love with Michael? Of course not! Jeremy had morals, and developing a crush on your ex-bestfriend, after he confessed to you and rejecting him. Jeremy was straight, well he was pretty sure he was. He never really thought about it. The only person he really had a crush on was Christine, and that didn't go too well.

Now, wasn't the best time to think about that. "One step at a time." His father would say. Then again, maybe if he was patient, things would go back to the way it was. Just them playing video games, and laughing at the stupidest of stuff.

Michael watched as Jeremy walked away. Although he was happy Jeremy came to talk to him, Rich was his number one priority.

"Michael!" Rich called out.

"Hey Rich, what's up?"

"Sorry I'm a bit late."

"No, its fine, I wasn't waiting long."

"Good, where do ya want to go?" Asked Rich.

"The lunch hall would be great." Michael answered.

The two of them happily trotted down the corridor, arm in arm, without a care in the world.

"So Jeremy spoke to me today." Said Michael.

"Oh. What did he say?"

"He asked if we wanted to join the group again, like at lunchtime and stuff."

He wasn't going to lie. Rich was a little disappointed. The last few weeks were wonderful for him. He loved spending time with Michael, he got to know him a lot more, but he knew all good things must come to an end.

"Sounds good. Are we still in for tomorrow?"

Michael lit up. "Yeah!" He yelled enthusiastically. The two of them smiled at each other and intertwining their fingers together.

****

Rich placed the floor. He was terrified! He decided that this was the day he was to tell Michael the truth. Up until this moment, he was able to keep up a lie. His 'crush' on Jake. Today, he needed to come clean.

And, that, seemed easier said than done. Maybe Michael didn't want to date Rich, maybe he was still into Jeremy? It had been a few months, maybe he'd gotten over him. There was no real way of knowing. Sure, he could ask him, but it wasn't really a good idea to ask out of the blue: "Hey Michael, do you still like Jeremy."

And that was a risk Rich had to take. He wasn't going to ask Michael, as that would certainly give everything away. At this point, he was just going to tell Michael the truth and hope for the best.

And so he waited, he got everything ready and hour ago. This was when panic started to set in, not completely that is, he'd pumped himself up and rehearsed his confession and was ready.

****

One o'clock on the dot, Rich heard a knock on the door. This was it! He was ready! But also, he wasn't....Screw it! There was no turning back now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you'll be happy to know that we've reached the halfway point in the story. So if you've stuck around for this long, I applaud you and hope that you'll continue enjoying my works. 
> 
> X


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had a pretty hectic week, I've been performing in a production. But I've managed to get this chapter up, sorry its a bit late but I hope that you enjoy. ^-^

Michael beamed as Rich opened the door. As usual he held up his two slushies in each hand.

"Hey Rich!" He yelled very excitedly, and wore a huge cheesy grin while looking Rich in the eyes.

"Well, doesn't someone seem perky today?" Rich chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be? I get to spend the day with my awesome friend!"

Rich felt a small piece of his heart curl up and die. Did Michael seriously just say the 'F' word? No matter, maybe he was just overreacting. Michael probably didn't mean anything by it.

But today had to be perfect. He wasn't expecting a beautiful, blossoming relationship, but he knew that they had grown pretty close, so if Michael did reject him then surely understand, and it won't tear them apart.

Well that's what Rich would've liked to think really. Anyhow, that wasn't important now. An hour of video games would calm him down.

Rich took the blue slushie from Michael's hand. "I trust, you know where to go?"

Michael nodded. He knew better than to touch anything. He knew that if he were to even a finger on something he'd somehow break it.

****

Rich picked up two controllers and handed one to Michael, who graciously took it.

"I'm not going to lie. I've been looking forward to this all week." Rich said shyly.

"Me too, buddy." Michael beamed back!

And there it was. Another shot through the heart. This time, he used the 'B' word. At this point, he didn't know weather to just give up, or step back and realize that he was probably overreacting. This was all he wanted for months, he had every right to overreact. He watched as Michael nearly slip away from him. This was the day it stopped.

For weeks now, Michael had been helping him with his 'problem'. Rich had put on a big show about his 'crush' on Jake and how he's 'straight', thus he'd never like him back. He felt a little bad that he was technically leading Michael on and using Jake to get what he wanted.

Michael was happy to help, he thought that it would be nice for him to help someone else, he could forget about his own life. It made him feel useful, worthwhile, it was kind of hard to explain. Well, he knew what he meant.

He was sure he didn't like Rich in anyway, other than a friend. It had been swarming in his head for weeks. He knew that he couldn't fall in love with Rich, because he liked Jake. And one thing was for sure, he didn't want to start a love triangle.

"So, before we start playing, I'd like to talk about Jake." Rich put his controller on the floor.

"Oh sure, what is it?" Michael asked. "Are you going to ask him out?"

Well...N-no." Rich stammered.

"Ok, so what is it?"

"well...you know that feeling when you've been lying...well not lying as such, like exaggerating...actually-"

Michael shot Rich a confused look. "Rich, I don't quite know what you're taking about."

"Hang on, let me rephrase that." Rich felt his heartbeat raise with every second.

"Go on." Michael said patiently.

"Well, see, I kind of have a confession to make."

"Yes?"

"I never had a crush on Jake." Rich blurted.

"I don't understand. Why would you tell me that you have a crush on Jake when you don't mean it?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, should it be?"

Rich knew that what he was about to do could go one of two ways; Either, Michael will fall head over heals in love with him, they'd get married, adopt kids, live in a house on a hill. Or, he'd be completely weirded out by Rich's sudden actions and avoid him for the rest of his life. Rich was into risk taking, but this felt...Well there was no turning back now. He knew that this was what he needed to do.

"S-see Michael, when I was under the influence of the squip, I was told to keep my feelings to myself which led to all my relationships falling apart."

"All of them?" Michael said in disbelief.

"Yes, all of them, and it all ended with the same thing. All of the girls told me how I wasn't making an effort in the relationship, which I was, just not very well." Rich rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. He was pretty sure he was just stalling and needed to just say it.

"I need to just dive in." He thought to himself, which was a kinda cheesy metaphor. "It's like swimming, you just have to jump in and get it over with. It's better to do that, than to faff about. It's like with most things, ya know...Okay, so it isn't like heart surgery, you don't just grab a scalpel and have a bash. I guess it is more like swimming, jump in, get used to the waters before you move on..." And in that moment, Rich knew he needed to stop.

"Hey dude, you alright? You've been acting spacey." Michael snapped his fingers, which bought Rich back.

"Oh right, sorry."

"You were saying?"

"O-oh yes, so you know that feeling when, you want to say something, but the words just won't come out right?"

"I suppose so. If you can recall, I was never much of a speaker." Michael giggled.

"Maybe, I can show you?" Rich smiled shakily. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

He shifted on to his knees, looking Michael in his large brown eyes. He felt his heart jump into his throat. He took one more deep breath and leaned in.

Michael quickly caught on to what Rich was doing. Using all the courage he could muster, he took Rich's face in his hands and pressed a small kiss on his lips.

Michael didn't quite know how to kiss properly. He'd never kissed anyone before, but he expected it to be just as it was in the movies, like, smooth, long and beautiful.

There was a small problem, Michael had no idea what he was doing, which wasn't at all surprising. He smiled slightly in the kiss.

Rich opened his mouth a little bit and took Michael's bottom lip a small, toothless bite, which Michael tried to copy.

"you alright?" Asked Rich arching his eyebrows.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just trying to copy you."

"Maybe, just leave the more expert stuff to me."

Michael hummed in response.

Rich playfully rolled his eyes, before dipping Michael's cheek.

"Wait." Michael placed a hand on Rich's chest to stop him.

"What?"

"Does this make us boyfriends who?"

Oh yeah! After the kiss, he'd forgotten everything.

"Yeah, I think so."

Michael nodded, with a slight smirk on his face. "Cool." Was all that he could manage to say.

"Cool." Rich replied.

"We're boyfriends now."

"Yup." Rich grinned. "Hang on can I just um-" Rich awkwardly jumped to his feet.

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"I'll be back in a minute."

Rich promptly walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him, he made his way up the stairs and Into the bathroom.

He looked himself in the mirror, took a deep breath in and screamed on the top of his lungs. He was so happy! His fingertips touched his lips, the tingle of Michael's kiss lingered there.

Rich had kissed loads of girls, many times. But Michael's kiss felt different, he felt right around him. He smiled at his reflection, God! He felt like a winner!

He also needed to calm down, baring in mind, this was his first proper relationship, one that didn't involve the squip telling him what to do all day.

And this was it, this was the one he couldn't mess up. He couldn't make a wrong move.

Oh! He almost forgot. He needed to call Jake and tell him how everything went.

***

"Hello?" Came Jake's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Jakey D! It's Rich."

"Richie! What's up? How's it going with Michael?"

"We'll, that's exactly what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh?" Jake sounded rather concerned.

"It's nothing too bad-"

"Please don't tell me you did something stupid." Jake interrupted.

Rich went silent.

"well not 'stupid' stupid, but just-" Rich stopped to think about to say. "Stupid?"

"For God's sakes, Richard Goranski. You have to be the most idiotic person I've ever met!"

"Jake-"

"Seriously Rich, you've worked so hard on this and now you've fucked it all up!"

"The thing is-"

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid!"

"Jake, Michael and I are dating!"

Silence.

"What?"

"Michael and I are dating."

Jake breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jesus Rich, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Rich chuckled. "You know I should head off."

"Don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting."

"No."

"We'll see ya."

"Bye."

Rich smiled once more, before darting down the stairs to find Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I'm terrible at writing kiss scenes so I looked up some other fanfictions to get some ideas. But anyway, things are starting to come together, I have about five or six more chapters to go.  
> Also, I'm taking a small break for about a week or so, I'm spending the week in my hometown.  
> I think that's about it and yeah, I'll see you in the next update.
> 
> X


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back! So I tried to get this chapter done as quickly as possible. So please enjoy yourself and let me know what you think.

With one hand, Michael had his hand on the steering wheel and with the other, he had his arm around Rich.

"So remind me, where are we going?"

Michael smirked. "Oh, you'll see."

"Will I now?" Rich smirked back.

Michael's plan was to take Rich to his favourite place in the world, it was a small cove at the end of the country road. He went there whenever he felt sad or lonley. He liked to climb up on to the rocks and listen to the waves crash against the shore, or run his fingers through the sand.

No one knew about this place, not even Jeremy. He thought that it could just be his little secret.

But now, he had a boyfriend, and they could sit together and forget the world. Besides, he trusted Rich. It could be THEIR little Secret

"We'll, I just thought it would be a change from playing video games all day." Michael's eyes flickered from the road to Rich.

"It had better be good!" Rich warned.

"It will be, I promise." Michael said as innocently as possible.

"Hmm." Rich sounded un impressed.

"Come on, why can't you just trust me?"

"I never said I didn't." Rich leaned back in his seat. "I'm just saying that I'd better enjoy myself."

"Jesus Christ, you're so judgmental!" Michael said in a fit of giggles.

"I'm not judgemental!" Rich yelled in defence. "I'm just-"

"An asshole?"

Well no!" Rich rolled his eyes

"I'm sure you'll love it"

****

The light, soft sand cushioned itself around Rich and Michael's feet, the air around them was sharp and salty.

"Here we are!" Said Michael, as he spun around.

"So, you mean to tell me that we've missed a whole day of 'apocalypse of the dammed' just to sunbathe in a stinking beach?"

"It's not just any old beach, its a haven for me to escape to, from the rest of the world. And I'd like you to share it with me."

In hearing these words, Rich realised how much this meant to Michael. "So apart from us, who else knows about this place?"

"No one."

Rich's eyes widened. "And you trust me? Of all people?"

"Well, of course, you're my boyfriend, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"So, I've decided, I want you to join me!"

"Damn it! You've turned me into a softie!" Rich yelled at Michael.

"Nuh uh, you did that on your own." Michael stepped closer to Rich, placing his hands on his waist, bringing the two of them together. He put a finger under Rich's chin and tilted it upwards so that their faces were aligned.

"Fine!" Rich gave in. He knew he was no match to a boy who was double his height.

"Say, you're being more flirtatious than usual."

Michael smirked. "Maybe I am. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"I kind of like it like this." He cupped Michael's cheek.

Rich stood on his tip toes and pressed his lips against Michael's.

In a week, Michael had managed to learn how to be the best boyfriend...Well, at the kissy stuff anyway. Not only did he manage to get some sneaky advice from Chloe, but he got some help from the internet.

But of course, Michael was still a beginner, and Rich was not, that didn't stop him from doing his best.

And sometimes his best wasn't enough, because Rich would always one up him.

Not that he minded thought. He found it cute when he did that.

"You have the most beautiful eyes in the world, you know that?" 

Michael blushed, he really hated it when Rich came out with things like that, but he also loved it.

"Umyesthanksbabeyoureyesareprettycutetoo!" Michael gasped. "Um, I mean..."

"I think I got all that." Rich smiled.

"Good, because I didn't want to repeat myself." Michael said awkwardly.

"You're so cute when you get all flustered." Rich chuckled.

"Shut up, I'm only flustered when I'm around you!"

"That makes me feel so privileged." Rich looked up and have Michael a quick peck on the lips before untangling himself from the taller boy.

"What do you wanna do now?" Michael asked as he saw Rich climbing onto one of the rocks.

"I want to pretend we're Rose and Jack from Titanic."

"What!?"

*****

Jeremy Heere sat alone in his room, he thought about Michael and he thought about how his twelve years of friendship had gone down the drain.

What had he done to deserve this? He loved Michael with all his being, maybe he loved him a bit too much.

He looked to his phone on his chest of drawers. Maybe if he just gave Michael a text or call he could fix their friendship, sure, they didn't hate each other, but he wanted to go back to the way it was. He wanted to play videogames and go to seven eleven with him. But now, he was so close with Rich, was this his fault?

He shouldn't have turned him down so bluntly, he knew how sensitive Michael was. And what's more, he probably liked Rich, hell! They were probably already dating.

That's what worried Jeremy the most, not 'worry' worry, just a little upset.

And then he began to think. He thought about his relationship with Michael, how close they were, and now...

He felt something different now that Michael was out of his life, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

It was a similar feeling to when he was with Christine, kind of weightless, fluttery.

And that's when it hit him. Like a punch in the gut.

"Oh my god, I'm in love with Michael!"

Jeremy sprang to his feet, knocking down some of his possessions in the process.

"Jeremy!?" Yelled his father from downstairs. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah dad, I'm fine! I just dropped something!"

Jeremy paced his room. "No! I can't be in love with Michael, not after all this, that's not what I need!"

He flopped back onto his bed, confused, frustrated and tired. He buried his head in his pillow and cried.

He cried for ages. He had come to the realisation that all this time he'd been lying to himself, he never loved Christine nearly as much as he loved Michael and everyone knew it; Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, Jake, even Christine. That's why they had been acting so weird.

Jeremy couldn't hide it any longer, he had to tell someone. What if it was too late? What if Michael had already moved on? He was very lucky that Michael had taken him back before, maybe this time he wasn't going to be this lucky

What was he to do? At this moment in time the best thing to do would be to sob into his pillow for the rest of the evening, but that wasn't what he planned to do.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He needed to call Christine for advice

****

"Hello?"

"Hey Christine, it's me!" Said Jeremy, trying to keep his cool.

"Jeremy, it's so late. What's going on?"

"Its about Michael!"

"Jeremy-"

"Right, before you tell me how stupid I am, I need to get something off my chest."

"And that is?"

"I think I'm in love with Michael!"

Silence fell down the line.

"Okay. I have an idea, come and see me at the cafeteria first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ok, I will."'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh we're nearly finished, to be quite Honest, I'm not sure who Michael should go with. Rich or Jeremy? What do you guys think? Please let me know, I can't decide myself.  
> Well anyways that's all from me, I will see you in the next chapter
> 
> X


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry, for the past couple of months I've been in exams. But now, here I am and back with another chapter!

Christine rolled her eyes, of course this happened. She knew this was going to happen.

Jeremy was very much in love with Michael, she noticed even before she knew a thing.

"Heh." She muttered to herself. "straight, my ass."

The only problem was, that she needed to find a way to help Jeremy. She should ask Jake! He'd know what to do.

She dialled the number and placed the phone to her ear.

*Ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, its me!"

"Oh Christine." Jake took a deep breath. "How are you?"

"Well, I'm going to get straight to the point."

"Ok...."

"So Jeremy's in love with Michael." Christine played with her nails.

"Shit, really?"

"Yeah, he just told me. I said to him that I'd give him some advice, but I don't know what to say."

"Um, well, I'll tell you what. Meet me at the mall and we can discuss it."

"Agreed, I'll see you there."

"See you in ten."

*Click*

Christine leapt to her feet, she grabbed her phone and jacket and ran down the stairs.

"See you later mum!"

****

Jake sat at the table in the food court, he twiddled his thumbs patiently.

"Jake!" Christine Yelled, very over the top.

"Yo Crissy!" Jake jumped to his feet and embraced her.

"How are you?"

"I'm good." Jake took Christine's hand softly and pulled her to the table.

"So." He said drumming his fingers.

"What are we going to do about Jeremy?"

"Better yet, what are we going to about Michael and Rich?"

"Michael and Rich? What do they have to do with this?"

"Haven't you heard? Rhodes two are dating now."

"Wait what!?" Christine stared at Jake in confusion. "They're dating? How did I miss that?"

"I dunno." Said Jake with a shrug. "But they are and I guess its interfering with Jeremy's life."

"I suppose so." Christine shrugged.

"It shouldn't." Jake said abruptly.

"I beg your pardon?" Christine looked up.

"I've had to deal with Rich's crush on Michael and watch him pine over Jeremy."

Christine blinked.

"And now he's happy and Jeremy realises that he has a crush on Michael. We'll its too late now!"

"Jake, calm down. Things are going to be fine. I'm sure that Michael is smarter than to leave Rich."

"But-"

"And besides, Michael thinks that Jeremy's straight, do you honestly think he'd break up with Rich?" Christine asked.

"God damn it!" Jake stood up, knocking his chair back.

"Jake, what has gotten into you!?"

"I-I don't know. I want Rich to be happy, I really do. But I'm starting to feel something. Something new..."

"Jealousy?" Christine suggested, looking up in sympathy.

Jake nodded silently, his head still low.

"Come and sit down, and we can discuss this."

Jake picked up his chair and sat in front of Christine.

"Now, we need a plan." Christine sharply said.

"No we don't, JEREMY needs a wake up call."

Christine promptly stood up over to Jake, dipping her jacket in her drink. "What have I told you about talking crap?"

Jake huffed with an attitude of a five year old. "What do we do now?"

"Well." Christine said grabbing her phone. "I happen to know that Rich and Michael spend their Saturdays at the mall, if we can get Jeremy to find them, it could work."

"Are we really going to try and break up a happy couple?" Jake asked disgruntled.

"Well it depends on what Jeremy wants to do." Christine put her phone to her ear.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Shh!" Christine hissed. "Hey Jeremy? Yeah, it's Christine...I need you to come over to the mall for me...it's something about Rich and Michael, yeah? Right see you in five. Bye."

"So?" Jake asked as if he was waiting for an answer."

"He's coming in five minutes."

"This had better not hurt Rich..." Jake hissed, his knuckles going white.

"You seem quite protective over Rich."

Jake looked over at Christine suspiciously. "What do you mean by protective?"

"It's just that you're always worrying about him, you're like his mother." Christine chuckled, when she noticed that Jake wasn't laughing back she coughed uncomfortably. "You are alright, aren't you?"

Jake sighed. "If I tell you something, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah. Go on."

"The thing is- I think I have feelings for Rich."

"We'll it's settled. We're going to get Michael with Jeremy."

"What!? Why!?"

"Because, you want to be with Rich right? So, if Jeremy and Michael get together you and Rich could get together." Christine enthusiastically nodded to Jake.

*****

Jeremy realised that now he didn't Michael as a best friend he didn't have a ride to the mall so he had to run himself. Despite the fact there was a great big road leading he could make it, he knew he could.

As he made his way into the building he was greeted by Jake and Christine by the door.

"You're late!" Christine growled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have a car and Michael couldn't take me, obviously." Jeremy shrugged his bag off and took his phone out. "See, I'm not even that late."

"Regardless, we need to find Rich and Michael." Said Christine as she looked around in hopes of finding them.

"Ok then, where's the number one place that they'd be?"

"I have an idea!" Jeremy yelled as he ran towards the escalators.

"Where are you going!?" Christine called. When she didn't get an answer she rolled her eyes and grabbed Jake's wrist as she ran. "Come on!" She yelled."

****

After chasing after him, Christine and Jake found Jeremy crouching behind a bush, leaking through.

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" Christine whisper-Shouted.

"Shh!" Jeremy pointed at the nearby table. There sat Michael and Rich, Jeremy noticed a bowl of chilli fries in the middle. He watched as the two of them gazed into each others eyes and play with each others hands. "I'm not gonna lie, this makes me sick."

"So what are we going to do now?" Jake whispered. "You can't just sit here and feel sorry for yourself."

"I know, but maybe we should watch, until we come up with what to do next."

"You do realise, that we look actually really weird looking at a gay couple through a bush." Christine murmured as she looked around at the public, although no one had bothered to look at them.

"Relax Christine, no one knows us." Groaned Jake.

Christine awkwardly looked at the ceiling. Then she realised. "What has my life come to? I'm watching a gay couple behind a bush."

"Right, I've had enough, I'm going home!" Jeremy said as he went to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" Christine growled as she grabbed Jeremy's ankle.

"let go!" Jeremy squealed as he tried to unclasp Christine's hands.

"No way! I need you to do this!"

Jeremy thrashed in a desperate attempt to escape from Christine's never ending grasp. However he misjudged the distance between him and the bush causing him to fall backwards on to the polished floor with a mighty CRASH!

"Jeremy, is that you?" Asked Rich in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Michael asked, and he did not look happy.

"Oops." Said Christine quietly as she slowly hid back behind the bush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to do something different in the next chapter. I'm going to male two alternative endings. One is Michael accepting Jeremy and leaving Rich and the other is Michael rejecting Jeremy and staying with Rich. Does that make sense?
> 
> So basically, If you ship Boyf Riends and RichJake then you'll want to read alternative ending one. And If you ship extensive headphones you'll want to read alternative ending two.   
> Both chapters will be published at the same time BTW.
> 
> One more thing, thank you so much for 500 hits, that's like half of a thousand. I'm glad you're enjoying my fic. (I mean I hope you are).
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr now its @charlottewritescheerystuff if you want to check it out
> 
> Right then, that's that. I'll see you all in the next chapter. I love you all!
> 
> X


	12. Alternate ending one~if Michael said yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh here it is! The last chapter. Isn't this exciting? Ok I won't keep you waiting, cause I know you want to get on to reading, but I want to thank all of you for reading, it really means a lot. ^_^
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the ending to How (not) to fall in love.

Jeremy felt the world around him crumble, he looked over at Christine as she shamelessly smiled.

Jeremy looked up at Michael who still had that angry, disappointed look on his face.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." Michael hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jeremy cringed. He'd never seen Michael in such a rage before. Bit he was remarkably calm. Jeremy half expected Michael to be screaming his head off. Was it because they were in public or was it because Michael was even angrier than Jeremy expected?

"W-well I wanted to-" 

"It was our fault." Christine spoke up as she emerged from the bush.

"Our!" Said Jake in disbelief, as if he were innocent all along.

"Yes our fault." Christine grabbed Jake by the arm and Yanked him up.

"Oh Jake, not you too?" Rich asked in disappointment.

"It was only because...because-" Christine stopped, she knew that if she told Jeremy's little secret, it would be over for the two of them.

"It was only because I had feelings for you." Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut and braced for impact.

"But what about that time at my place?"

"I was confused and soon after, I regretted everything. I'm sorry Michael, I'm so sorry."

"So, all this time, You've been pinning over me?"

Jeremy looked down in shame. "Yes he said simply. He couldn't bare to look at Michael, he just wanted to go home.

Michael looked over at Rich. He wore a defeated look on his face, but he tried to hide it with a brave smile.

His expression softened as his line of vision alternated between Rich and Jeremy.

Rich smiled. "Go." He mouthed, knowing full well that he had lost.

"Rich..." Michael sighed sympathetically to his boyfriend.

"It's fine. Go get him." Rich gave Michael a thumbs up.

He's stepped forward to Jeremy, took his face in his hands and their lips touched.

"Yes!" Christine shieked, shaking Jake by the shoulders.

"Christ, Chris." Said Jake chuckling.

"It happened! Oh my god, it actually happened!"

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Whispered Michael breaking away.

"I mean, its been a crazy week." Jeremy laughed.

"It's been a long few months." Michael corrected pressing his forehead against Jeremy's. The two kissed once more and they turned to face Jake and Christine.

"Thanks guys." Said Jeremy tearing up slightly.

"No probs!" Said Christine, grinning from ear to ear. "We're happy to see you together. Right Jake?"

Jake hadn't been listening, he'd been looking over at Rich. He'd noticed that after all the celebration, the most important person had been left out

"Jake?" Christine touched Jake's forearm.

"Huh? Oh right." Jake sighed as his eyes flicked back to her.

"Let's go home." Said Michael, smiling to which  Jeremy nodded as the two of them walked away.

"Well that was great, how's about we-" Christine turned to see that Jake wasn't next to her anymore, instead he stood talking to Rich in the distance. Christine smiled. "My work here is done." She cooed to herself as she walked home.

**** "How are you doing?" Jake asked, looking at the ground, unable to look at Rich.

"Pretty crap actually." Rich chuckled with a slight sob.

"This shouldn'tve happened to you. You of all people."

Rich shrugged. "I don't know, I suppose its just my luck I guess. I would really just love a person who wouldn't abandon me and would love me for me."

Jake felt his heart break, he wasn't used to this much emotion, better yet, he wasn't used to his heart breaking. The only time he was close to having a broken heart was when Chloe had broken up with him. Anyhow, none of that mattered, Jake could get used to this new found emotion. Although it would need some getting used to.

"Well um...I could be that person. If you wanted." Jake mumbled.

Rich looked up at Jake's blushing face. "Wow I've never seen you so shy before, I could get used to that."  
"So it's a yes?"  
"Of course it is dumbass!" Rich squealed, jumping into Jake's arms. As he swung him around, Rich buried his face into Jake's chest and the two started to walk to the exit.

*About a fortnight later*

"We've arrived my good sir." Said Michael as he pulled up into the school parking lot.

"Huh wha-" Jeremy groaned, bleary eyed.

"I told you not to stay up so late." Said Michael rolling his eyes.

"Michael l, you're my boyfriend, not my mum." Jeremy poured like a child. The truth was, he spent the night playing video games. "And besides, I lost track of time. That's what happens when you play video games. You of all people should know that."

"What do you mean 'me of all people'?" Asked Michael, rather offended.

"I mean, you know exactly what its like to stay up until like one in the morning, playing video games."

"That is true." Michael admitted. He took Jeremy's hand in his and together they walked into the building.

****

The squad stood around a set of lockers in a clump. They smiled and chatted.

"Oh Michael, Jeremy! Hey!" Yelled Jenna waving at them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Said Jeremy, smiling.

"Everyone's here." Said Brooke, lightly tugging on Chloe's sleeve.

"What's going on?" Asked Michael.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for ages." Said Jake raising an eyebrow.

"Okay okay, we'll tell you." Said Brooke looking at Chloe and nodding.

"We're dating!" They said dramatically in unison.

"Wait, what!?" Yelled Jeremy.

"Brooke and I started dating a few weeks ago." Said Chloe, twirling her hair.

"How did we not see it coming?" Yelled Christine, pulling fists of hair.

"I don't know, but Jake and I have an announcement too."

"Let me guess, you're pregnant?" Jenna said, in fits of giggles.

Rich blinked, he didn't know how to answer. "no?"

"I'm just messing with you. Come on, what's the real news?"

"Well Jake and I are dating too." Said Rich, giving jazz hands.

"Hang on." Said Chloe, rather confused. "I thought you and Michael were together?"

"Yeah, we were." Michael replied, scratching the back of his head. "But there was some confusion a few weeks ago."

"So long story short, Jake and I are dating, and, Michael and Jeremy are dating." Said Rich, counted on his fingers.

"Right." Said Jenna, trying to wrap her head around it all.

"Well, its cool that Michael finally got the guts to ask Jeremy out." Said Chloe, smiling."

"Well, it wasn't as simple as 'Will you go out with me?'." Jeremy stammered.

"Annnd, I wasn't the one who 'asked him out'."

"Still." Chloe shrugged. "it is nice to see our assumption was true." To which everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm heading to history." Said Michael, stretching widely.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy responded and together they walked, hand in hand, down the hall.

****

"So!" Michael snapped as he sat in the seat next to Jeremy, and swiveling sideways. "What do you say, you come to my place tonight? We can play 'apocalypse of the dammed'."

"Man, again? We always play that!" Jeremy whined as he slid off his seat.

"But we're still on level nine." Michael whined back, Mocking Jeremy.

"But its boring!"

"Pweeease?" Michael gave Jeremy the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Jeremy groaned as he got back into his chair.

"Cool, so I'll take you to my place after school?" Said Michael, smirking.

"Yeah yeah." Jeremy huffed.

"Love ya babe." Said Michael pecking Jeremy's lips.

"Yeah, love you too."

****

Michael pulled up in his driveway. "Alright, we're here." He said slumping back in his seat in exhaustion.

"That's great, I'm so tired." Sighed Jeremy, undoing his seat and slithering out of the car.

Michael walked onto the porch. "Mom I'm home!" Michael called as he tapped on the window.

The two of them heard the sound of flip flops on the hard floor.

A short older woman opened the door and smiled sweetly as she saw the two boys.

"Mikey!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around Michael's neck. "You didn't tell me you were bringing Jeremy."

"It was a last minute thing. I hope it alright."

"Of course it is, Jeremy is always welcome." She said, pinching Jeremy's cheek. "I'll get dinner on."

"I'll get A.O.T.D, meet me in the basement." Michael said as he gave Jeremy a peck on the forehead and headed up the stairs leaving Jeremy very red in the face.

~

Michael was used to heartbreak, of course it was, but so was Jeremy. That being said, they got through it. Nevertheless, as well as being boyfriends they still continued to joke and play video games, just as it should be and years of friendship finally being restored to its former glory. And that was the way it should be.

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm sorry for making it very cheesy towards the end there, but isn't that what fan fictions are about, they're all just one big cheese fest.
> 
> *Ahem* anyway, if you feel Downhearted about the fact the fic is over, don't worry because I've started a new be more chill/heathers/dear Even Hansen fanfiction called 'apocalypse of the world's' so far I have the first chapter up, so please take a look.
> 
> So, I think that's it, So once again, thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next fic.
> 
> X


	13. alternate ending two~If Michael said no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh here it is! The last chapter. Isn't this exciting? Ok I won't keep you waiting, cause I know you want to get on to reading, but I want to thank all of you for reading, it really means a lot. ^_^
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the ending to How (not) to fall in love.

Jeremy felt the world around him crumble, he looked over at Christine as she shamelessly smiled.

Jeremy looked up at Michael who still had that angry, disappointed look on his face.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." Michael hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jeremy cringed. He'd never seen Michael in such a rage before. Bit he was remarkably calm. Jeremy half expected Michael to be screaming his head off. Was it because they were in public or was it because Michael was even angrier than Jeremy expected?

"W-well I wanted to-" 

"It was our fault." Christine spoke up as she emerged from the bush.

"Our!" Said Jake in disbelief, as if he were innocent all along.

"Yes our fault." Christine grabbed Jake by the arm and Yanked him up.

"Oh Jake, not you too?" Rich asked in disappointment.

"It was only because...because-" Christine stopped, she knew that if she told Jeremy's little secret, it would be over for the two of them.

"It was only because I had feelings for you." Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut and braced for impact.

"But what about that time at my place?"

"I was confused and soon after, I regretted everything. I'm sorry Michael, I'm so sorry."

"So, all this time, You've been pinning over me?"

Jeremy looked down in shame. "Yes he said simply. He couldn't bare to look at Michael, he just wanted to go home.

Michael looked over at Rich. He wore a defeated look on his face, but he tried to hide it with a brave smile.

Michael's expression hardened. All this time, he wished he'd known, but none of that mattered. Now he had Rich and he did not intend on giving him up.

"Jere, the past few months have been like an emotional rollercoaster, I confess to you, you reject me and now I have Rich, the best boyfriend in the world. I am not giving him up for anyone. I'm sorry." And so, Michael turned on his heals to face Rich. "Come on Rich." Together they walked away hand in hand.

Jeremy shivered and squeezed his eyes shut as hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Jeremy I-"

Jeremy turned to face Christine and Jake, tears stained his face.

"I think I want to go home."

"Fair enough." Said Christine, sympathetically. "Do you need anything?"

Jeremy shook his head, all he wanted was to go home and cry. "No thanks, but thanks anyway." He picked up his jacket and walked away.

"So that's it then?" Asked Christine.

"I guess so." Jake replied with a shrug.  
"So aren't you upset?"

Jake looked at Christine in confusion. "Upset, why?"

"Well, You told me that you liked Rich."

"That doesn't matter." Said Jake, frowning slightly. "He's happy, and that's all I care about. The getting over it part will take some time,  but that's okay."

And that was when Christine realised that Jake had a bigger heart than he let on to be true. "You're a good person Jake. I'm going home to take a bath."

"See you later."

Christine turned swiftly and walked away, leaving Jake, very much alone.

*About a fortnight later*

Jeremy was not ready to walk into the school building. For the past two weeks he'd watched as Michael and Rich be the 'perfect couple' and see as the rest of the squad gush over them. And to make matters worse, Jeremy knew that he'd ruined his friendship with Michael. If only he'd just stepped back and accepted defeat, then none of this would've happened.

But what was done was finally done and now Jeremy had to endure another day.

****

Jeremy put the last of his books in his locker, he looked over at Michael and Rich at the other side of the hallway, Michael was leaning against the lockers while Rich looked into his big brown eyes.

"Ugh disgusting."

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the 'Happy couple'. He slammed his locker shut as loud as he could, so much so he made them jump. Michael's eyes moved to Jeremy's, then glared intensely. He turned to look back at Rich and smiled.

"Dammit." Jeremy hissed as he stomped off to  find his friends.

****

The squad stood in a clump around the side of another set of lockers far from Rich and Michael. They all smiled and chatted.

"Heya." Murmured Jeremy timidly with a wave.

"Oh Jeremy, hi!" Said Jenna. "You're here! Awesome, do you know where Michael and Rich is?"

"No." Jeremy lied.

"Oh yeah, aren't they dating now?" Asked Chloe.  
"Yes!" The rest of the group yelled in unison.

"How did you not know that?" Christine screamed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey guys!" Said Michael, with his arm around Rich, making both Jake and Jeremy look away.

"They're all here!" Said Brooke excitedly.

"So why did you need all of us here?" Asked Jeremy in confusion.

"Because, Brooke and I have an announcement to make." Said Chloe, putting her arm around Her.

"We're dating!" They said dramatically in unison.

"Wait what!?" Yelled Michael.

"How did we not see that coming!?" Christine screamed.

"I don't know." Said Rich scratching his head. "How long has it been going on for?"

"Like four weeks." Replied Brooke, pecking Chloe's nose."

"Aww." The group cooed together.

Jeremy wanted to throw up. He felt sick with jealousy. He watched them with a longing look in his eyes. He looked at Michael and Rich, then at Chloe and Brooke. That's when he snapped. The quicker he left the better, he didn't want to be a sobbing mess in front of them.

"I have to go." He walked away from the group as quickly as he could.

"Jeremy! Jeremy wait!" Michael called, but it was too late.

****

Jeremy sat on the pavement in front of the building, like a depressed alcoholic. He had the chance and then he lost it. And now, he had nothing.

"Is this seat taken?"

Jeremy looked up quickly. It was Michael, the hadn't spoken properly in a week.

"No, not at all please sit." Jeremy gestured for Michael to sit next to him. As he sat, he placed his bag next to him, he took Jeremy's hand.

"You know, it wouldn'tve been the best idea."

"Why not?" Jeremy inquired.

"It's just that, we've been best friends for twelve years and being in a relationship would've ruined us."

"I suppose so, but you and I haven't properly spoken for months and I just thought that id ruined our friendship."

"Oh Jeremy, you haven't ruined our friendship." Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy and bringing him closer into a hug. "Listen, I'm free tonight, how's about you come to my place, we can play 'apocalypse of the dammed' again."

"And get stoned in your basement?" Said Jeremy against Michael's neck.

"Of course." Michael pulled away, he picked up his bag and turned for the entrance. "See you at lunch."

****

Jeremy walked inside, he decided if he were to walk to his class early, he'd have less of a chance of being trampled alive by the rest of the students.

And so, Jeremy moved quickly down the corridor, in a drastic attempt to find his class, putting one foot in front of the other, faster then faster.

Until Jeremy felt himself fall on to the ground. He looked around, to see a girl in front of him. He must've run into her! She scrambled on to he hands and knees, collecting her books in a pile in her arms.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Stammered Jeremy as he tried to help the girl up.

"It's fine, don't worry." The girl said softly. She looked up at Jeremy with the biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life.

"Uh...Um..." Jeremy stuttered like an idiot. "I'm J-Jeremy."

"Zoe." The girl smiled as she extended her hand.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Zoe." Said Jeremy as he shook Zoe's hand.

"I'm new here, I was hoping you could help me."

"Oh sure, what do you need?"

"I need to get to get to this room." Zoe showed Jeremy her time table.

"Oh, I'm going to that, as it just so happens. I'll go with you."

"Thank you Jeremy." Zoe smiled sweetly and the two of them walked down the hall, laughing and chatting as if they knew each other for years.

~

Michael was used to heartbreak, of course he was. But so was Jeremy, yet the one thing they learned was that they could move on. They remembered how it felt. But that didn't matter now. Now, they had each other, and years of friendship had been restored back to it's former glory. They went back to joking and playing video games just as it should be, and the two of them were as happy as they possibly could.

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm sorry for making it very cheesy towards the end there, but isn't that what fan fictions are about, they're all just one big cheese fest.
> 
> *Ahem* anyway, if you feel Downhearted about the fact the fic is over, don't worry because I've started a new be more chill/heathers/dear Even Hansen fanfiction called 'apocalypse of the world's' so far I have the first chapter up, so please take a look.
> 
> So, I think that's it, So once again, thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next fic.
> 
> X

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, its me, the author. What did you think? I'm up for feedback! Ok thanks guys!


End file.
